


More than  Family

by SigynMaximoffBarnes (KathNatsumezaka)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathNatsumezaka/pseuds/SigynMaximoffBarnes
Summary: Its better if I explain it from the beginning. Both of us were 14 years old and at my parents house. It's X-mas Eve and we headed to my room leaving our relatives at the dining room. We went to see the stars which shined brighter tonight. Everything was normal until I feel myself between the wall and my cousin Pietro. In matter of seconds he crashed his lips in mine.





	

Hi! My name is Yeva and I'm Pietro and Wanda's cousin. I was invited to a family meeting and I'm heading there right now. Just to clarify, this family meeting includes only me, Pietro, Wanda and Magneto.   
\- Good morning- I greeted when the door was open.  
\- Morning- Pietro answered.  
Probably I stared to his body for too long but what can I do? His muscles are perfect.  
\- Yeva to Earth- I snapped out of it when he put his hand in front of my face.  
\- Already here. Sorry, I was distracted. You're the only one here?  
\- Yes. My father went to a meeting and Wanda went shopping. I stayed to welcome you.  
\- Usually do you do it shirtless?  
\- Do I detect jealousy, Yeva?- He teased.  
\- No- I lied- Just curious.  
\- Here is your room- He opened the door- I'll leave alone for a moment. If you need anything, call and I'm here in less than a second.  
\- Where's your room?  
He smiled(Which almost made me faint) and explained.  
Probably you may be thinking what's wrong with me, right? Like I'm trying something with my cousin. Or its the other way around? Opening the door shirtless knowing I was the only one coming...  
After putting everything in its place, I headed to the living room and saw him reading a book.  
\- How much time until they arrive?  
\- My father only gets here at lunch time and Wanda I don't know. Why?  
\- Because I missed you- I said kissing him.  
\- So I suggest we go somewhere else.  
He took me in his arms and run away from the living room.  
\- What are we doing in the closet? Do you know she's going to store the groceries, right?  
\- This way is more exciting- He smirked.  
He kissed me while squeezing me between him and the shelfs. He started to unbottom my shirt but we heard steps outside.  
\- What are you doing here?- Wanda asked.  
\- He was looking for something- I made up.  
\- And then I called her because I couldnt find it.  
\- Did you find it already?- The twin asked again.  
\- Yes- Pietro took the candy box and we left.  
We stopped when it was safe.  
\- I'm not doing it ever again.  
\- PIETRO!- She called her brother- I need your help in the kitchen.  
He hands me a few candies and kisses me before meeting with his sister. After our little adventure I realized we could only continue when no one was around.  
I enter the kitchen and see them chopping vegetables. You probably are thinking if Wanda got anything that happens. The answer to your question is no because I can create shields in my mind and in nearby people.  
I asked if they needed any help and they said to set the table.  
\- Good afternoon, my dearest niece. Sorry not be able to be here in the morning.  
\- Don't worry about it- I reassured him- Come take a seat. We're only waiting for you.  
Lunch went smooth. Not really. Pietro teased me a lot but thank god he's fast. That way no one knows what's happening.  
In the afternoon, we went for a walk. Even being used to hide our relationship, this time it was little difficult to continue the act.  
Its better if I explain it from the beginning. Both of us were 14 years old and at my parents house. It's X-mas Eve and we headed to my room leaving our relatives at the dining room. We went to see the stars which shined brighter tonight. Everything was normal until I feel myself between the wall and my cousin Pietro. In matter of seconds he crashed his lips in mine.  
\- Yeva- Someone calls me, taking me back to reality  
Magneto said Wanda wanted me to go with her shopping.  
\- Is there anything you need?  
\- I want to get you a present for you late birthday. Choose anything you like.  
I search the all store and only stopped when I got a blue-grayish top and a dark blue trousers in my hands. I prayed for her not to understand why I chose this particular piece of clothes.   
\- Did you got everything?  
We confirmed and headed back home. The moment we got there, my uncle got a phone call and left to work. Wanda also got a call from a friend asking her to go out. She concluded saying she didn't know what time she arrived home.  
This time we were at the balcony. We didn't mind making out in there because 1) our neighbors didn't know we were cousins, 2) most of them probably are sleeping right now, 3) we didn't care about what they think and 4) it's dark and no one could see us.  
____________________________________________________  
Both of us were laying in the ground, almost naked. The outfit I just bought was somewhere along with his clothes.  
We kissed like there's no tomorrow while he pressed his groin against me, making me moan.   
The kisses went down to my chest. There he bites my neck while stimulated my breasts. His groin got bigger and he stopped when he reached my weak point. However, I stopped him and changed positions. I took off his boxers and began to suck his member. I decided to do it slow just to tease him. After a few minutes, we change positions again and asked for permission for his next act.  
\- Slow please. It’s my first time.  
He made a big effort to do it but did it just like I asked.  
\- Open your eyes, please. I want you to see it.  
When I say he made big effort, I mean it. He is faster than a bullet.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
-Its better to go inside. Wanda can arrive any moment and it’s chilling.  
We got up, got dressed and thank god we did because my uncle had arrived.  
\- Good night- He said and went straight to bed.  
We stayed at the living room watching a random TV show. In the next day, we woke up early and decided to took a bath before everyone else.  
\- Do you think they will find out?- I asked.  
\- Eventually. You’re coming?  
\- We need to be fast.  
We entered the tub and everything went smooth at the begining. What happened later was our biggest fear. Wanda entered the bathroom thinking no one was there but when I start to moan, she opened the tub curtain. At first she had a normal facial expression but when she realized her brother was covering my mouth while penetrating me against the wall, she ran away with fear.  
We forgot it the next second and continued what we were doing.  
\- Holy damn- I exclaimed when he started to use his super speed- Warn me when you’re going to do that.  
We dressed up in our own rooms and headed to the kitchen.  
\- What are we going to say now?- I say watching Wanda staring at the nothingness- I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have seen that.  
We prepared breakfast and my cousin continues the chat.  
\- I just have one question: since when?  
\- Since we are 14. Since the X-Mas eve from that year.  
\- What Magneto will say about this…  
\- He can’t know!- Me and Pietro screamed.  
\- Maybe next year- I continued.  
After that incident, the relationship between the three of us improved. Scarlet Witch helped us hide this secret until we got the courage to tell.


End file.
